


Fifty Percent of Good Enough

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Morgan/Gerome if you squint, Yarne being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yarne airs his grievances too loudly and makes his sister cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Percent of Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Yarne's Barracks/Event Square response. I really want to do one with (big brother) Gerome too, so I might be making this a series.

 

It started with a conversation in the barracks, if you could call it that. Truly, it was just a short exchange:

"Yarne, is there anything you need? Why not let your father get it for you?"

The taguel responded immediately, “Brothers and sisters with taguel ears - an entire race depends on it!”

Before the tactician could do more than smile at his son’s outburst, the battle horn sounded. The human frowned and raced off, while Yarne darted in the other direction.

Neither saw Morgan slink out of the barracks, looking downcast - and thoughtful.

\----------

(A day or two later)

\---------

Yarne was getting worried. Scratch that - he **was** worried. He saw Gerome heading his way and grabbed the human’s arm, asking the same question that he’d asked the entire camp: “Have you seen Morgan anywhere?”

Gerome stiffened, and though Yarne couldn’t really read him (damn mask), he could tell that the human smelled… angry? “Try the repair tent,” he all but hissed, snatching his arm out of the taguel’s hold and stalking off, Minerva hot on his heels. Yarne stared after him a moment before deciding to take the advice. It was the best lead he’d had all day.

The sounds of someone sniffling and leather being shuffled greeted him as the taguel slipped into the tent. “Morgan?”

The girl jerked before turning to him, clearly surprised by his approach. There were tear tracks on her face, but she still shot him a huge, shaky smile. “Yarne!” She flushed a little, fiddling with the leather scraps in her hands. Was she making more masks? Maybe that’s why Gerome was upset.

“Hey, uh...” The taguel scrubbed a hand through his hair, feeling suddenly awkward. “Haven’t seen you around camp for a while. Everything okay?”

Morgan looked a little startled before grinning again, and Yarne realized with a sinking feeling just how artificial the expression was. “It will be!” The taguel frowned in confusion before his little sister held the construction project up for him to see. “I wanted it to be a surprise, but...”

Yarne knelt down, poking at the leather and frowning. “...ears?”

“Taguel ears!” Morgan held the scraps up to her head, where they flopped into a reasonable facsimile of giant rabbit ears. “I haven’t quite finished them or the headband though…. sorry.”

She _looked_ so sorry that Yarne couldn’t form words for a moment. “Wha… sorry for what, Morgan? Is this about your memories again?”

The girl shot him a glance as confused as he felt. “For not… being taguel enough, I guess? But I’m working on it!” she added hurriedly, grabbing a few more scraps and pieces from her workplace. “See, this is how the headband will fit, and it’ll stay on when I transform… well, I guess I don’t really need it when I transform-”

“You don’t need it at all,” and Yarne’s voice was rough. He leaned forward to envelope the taguel girl in a hug. “Is this about… about what I said to father the other day?” He could feel her nodding against his shoulder and bit his lip. “I’m sorry. That’s not what I… I shouldn’t have said that. You’re taguel enough for me, and that should be taguel enough for anyone.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it! I love you as you are… you’re my sister.”

Morgan hiccuped and hugged him tight, then sat back. She looked at the leather pieces in her hands. “Well, what am I supposed to do with these now?” She cocked her head to the side, and a huge grin began to spread over the younger taguel’s face. “Maybe I could make a taguel mask for Gerome!”

Yarne stared at the faux ears thoughtfully. “Actually...”

 

\---------

 

“Father!”

The tactician looked up from his game with Virion to see a pair of taguel children bounding over, both with eyes alight with mischief. “Oh dear… Yes, you two?”

“We have something for you!” Morgan grinned and bounced on her heels, holding an odd tome close. Yarne, grin equally wide, leapt over to the human’s side and plunked something onto the man’s head.

“What in the world...?” The tactician felt Yarne adjust whatever it was, and then saw Morgan raising the tome and chanting. There was a brief burst of light, and then a brilliantly colored sheet of paper slid out of the pages.

Morgan snatched it up, grinned, and then offered the page to her brother, who started laughing. “Oh gods… what are you two up to?” Yarne was still a head taller than his father, and could have easily pulled the paper out of range, but instead turned it over with a huge smile.

The strategist took what he now recognized as the product of Anna’s Snapshot tome, and promptly burst out laughing. The Snapshot was of him, Yarne half-slumped across the human’s entire body, furred hands still adjusting a pair of floppy leather rabbit ears on the tactician’s head.

Despite his, Virion’s, and the taguel children’s laughter, the man wore the headband for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want a family portrait with the fake ears (and someone doing the bunny-ears thing behind Panne or Yarne).
> 
> FIC on tumblr - http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/93057566646/fifty-percent-of-good-enough


End file.
